


five coffees

by feyrith



Series: nedden week 2019 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Crush at First Sight, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyrith/pseuds/feyrith
Summary: Mathias has a different coffee each time he and barista Laurens meet.





	five coffees

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 5: coffee shop au of [nedden week](https://neddenweek.tumblr.com/) 2019  
> the name for netherlands in this fic is taken from [askaphnl](https://askaphnl.tumblr.com/).

i.  
The first time Mathias enters the coffee shop is because he’s far more eager to get out of the gusty rain than looking for his next caffeine hit. He shakes himself off like a dog as the bell over the door chimes his arrival, and he can’t help the shudder that passes through his body at the sudden heat that embraces him; a stark change to the coldness of the depressing weather outside. Now that he’s in the shop, he figures he might as well see if they have a decent brew, azure eyes scanning over the neatly handwritten menu board that hangs above the heads of the few staff behind the counter. 

“Welcome,” a low voice says as he steps a little closer to make his order, earning a blink of surprise before his gaze drops to the man who had greeted him. Not that he has to lower his line of eyesight much - the barista is _tall_ , is Mathias’ first assessment of him, followed by an acknowledgement that he’s _really handsome._

“Hi,” he says, swallowing thickly. “Um. A cappuccino, please.”

A neat, scared eyebrow is quirked at him, and there is silence a moment before he asks, “What size?”

Mathias flushes darkly, before gesturing awkwardly to the middle-sized cup on the display for him. All of his smooth pick up lines and bright, flirtatious smiles seem to be eluding him in the presence of this man, leaving him a flustered mess, only just managing to stutter out his name when the barista asks for it. He somehow pays without further disaster before shuffling around to wait - out of the way - for his coffee to be made, unable to draw his eyes away from long-fingered, elegant hands easily working the machine. 

“Mathias,” the barista calls soon enough, though he doesn’t really need to say his name when no one else has come into the quaint shop. Mathias is quick to step forward and take the cup, wrapping his hands eagerly around the warmth it provides.

“Thanks,” he says, finally noticing and reading the man’s name badge. “Laurens… Thanks, Laurens.” Finally, he manages to muster up one of his sunny smiles, allowing himself a brief few seconds to admire the ever so subtle rosiness his words bring to Laurens’ cheeks before he gives a short wave of departure and turns to head back outside into dismal weather. 

* * *

ii.  
Mathias doesn’t return to the coffee shop for a couple of days, but he finally decides to take his chances and see if Laurens is working again. It feels foolish, even to him, to want to return to the shop because of a handsome man he’d lost his cool in front of instead of for the coffee, but those thoughts are swept aside when he sees Laurens behind the counter again. When green eyes meet his own, he smiles automatically but the happiness behind it is genuine. 

“Hey,” he says as he steps up to the counter. “Mm… A caramel macchiato this time, please. Medium again.” His smile widens as he watches the barista write his name without asking what it is, flattered by the fact he’d clearly remembered it from the last time. He taps his card to pay for his drink before moving aside, watching once again as Laurens prepares his drink. 

Their eyes meet as Mathias steps forward to take the cup when it’s ready, their fingers brushing for a fleeting second. “Rens,” the barista says. “You can call me Rens.” 

Mathias blinks; Rens didn’t seem like the kind of person who often asked others to use a shortened form of his name, though it was hard to get much of a reading into his emotions with his resting bitch face. Did it mean there was a possibility of mutual interest, even if it was only as deep as thinking the other attractive? Pushing his thoughts aside for now, he smiles again. “Thanks, Rens,” he says. “Enjoy the rest of your day.” He bites his tongue from saying he’ll see him again soon, not wanting to sound too creepy, instead glancing back over his shoulder at the barista as he leaves the cafe to continue on with his own day.

* * *

iii.  
Mathias tells himself to not stand at the window of the cafe to try to see if Rens is working, but he still can’t help but feel slightly disappointed when none of the staff behind the counter are the tall Dutchman. He’s not just going to turn around and walk back out though, hands in his pockets as he looks over the menu board to decide what he’ll order this time around. The chime of the bells over the door have him glancing over his shoulder, his heart skipping a beat when he’s met with the green gaze he’s seen a few times in his dreams.

“Sorry I’m late,” he says, clearly talking to the other staff even though he maintains eye contact with Mathias. “My bicycle had a flat tyre.” 

“It’s fine,” Mathias says breathlessly, without thought, before blushing in embarrassment when he realises he’d said that out loud. 

“What can I get you today, Mathias?” Rens has moved around behind the counter, tying his apron behind his back. The girl who had been ready to serve Mathias opens and then closes her mouth, giving the Dane a smirk before she moves onto another task.

“A mocha, please. Medium again.” He takes a sachet of sugar to fiddle with as the barista works on his drink, humming happily when it’s handed over to him. “You make great coffee,” he comments once he’s stirred in the sweetener and taken a sip. “I don’t even like it the way I make it now.” Rens makes a sound that Mathias thinks is amusement, allowing himself a moment to admire then handsome barista until the bells chime with the entrance of another customer. 

“Bye, Rens.” The slight wave of goodbye he gets in return makes his heart flutter like he’s a teenager with a crush. He supposes that isn’t far off the mark, except he’s twenty-four instead of fifteen. And then he groans with the realisation he just admitted to himself he has a crush on the man he only knows the name of.

* * *

iv.  
The fourth time Mathias steps into the coffee shop, he’s tired and in a bad mood. It’s not like his birthday had ever really meant much to him, but the fact that none of his family had even texted him to wish him a good day was rather disheartening. But even in his spiralling thoughts of the fact that his family didn’t like him enough to even wish him a happy birthday, seeing Rens made the corners of his mouth quirk up enough to bring out the dimples in his cheeks. 

“Espresso, please,” he says when he reaches the counter, nodding when the barista's hand hovers over the middle-sized cup in question. After paying, he once again watches as his drink is prepared, humming slightly when Rens speaks. 

“You know, you come in here often enough. It’s not something we really promote, but we do have a membership card. Every eighth drink free. And one on your birthday too.” 

“Bit late for that one,” Mathias says with a laugh. “My birthday is today. But yeah, I’ll join. Even though I don’t really need more incentive to come in and see you.” Pink spreads over his cheeks when he realises what he’s said, but Rens doesn’t seem to mind if the amused smirk on his face is any indication.

“Well, happy birthday then,” the barista says. “Here. I’ll give you something else on the house. Some cake? They’re made fresh every morning.” 

“Oh. That’d be nice. Thank you.” He moves around to the display the cakes are in, gesturing to the chocolate cake with a sheepish grin. Rens cuts him a sizeable piece and places it in a cardboard takeaway container, writing something inside the lid before he hands it over to Mathias. 

“I just need your full name and email address for the membership too,” he says, moving back over to the register computer to type the information in before handing the Dane a card. 

“Thanks,” Mathias says, tucking it into his pocket before gathering up his coffee and cake. “See you later.”

He forgets all about what the barista wrote on the inside of the cake container until he gets home and opens it up to eat. _Happy Birthday, Mathias,_ it says, followed by a string of ten numbers. It takes Mathias a moment to realise that it’s a mobile number. More specifically Rens’. 

* * *

v.  
It’s a week after Mathias had finally pulled together the courage to send Rens a text after being given the Dutchman’s mobile number when he next steps into the cafe. The barista is just finishing up his shift, giving Mathias a hint of a smile when he notices him enter and take a seat by the doorway. A few minutes later, he’s hanging his apron up and making his way over.

“Black tea latte with a hint of vanilla,” Rens says, holding out a cup to the Dane. “Seeing as you order something different each time you come in, I thought I’d make you something new.” 

Mathias’ cheeks dust pink as he accepts the cup, pushing himself to his feet. Without the counter between them, he can finally gauge just how much taller Rens is than him. “Thank you,” he says, taking a sip and giving a sound of appreciation. “You make wonderful tea too. I hope I get to discover what else you’re good at.” Though he hadn’t meant to imply anything less than innocent with his words, Rens’ replying smirk has his imagination running off. 

“At least let us have this first date, Mat,” the taller man says. The nickname makes Mathias grin over the rim of his takeaway cup, extending a hand in offering for the other to take.

“What are we waiting for then?” he asks. “We have to get the first date done so we can go out on a hundred more!”


End file.
